dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Azure Flame Kite (G.U.)
Azure Flame Kite (蒼炎のカイト) is one of the Three Azure Knights. He has also been called Tri-Edge. Online Appearance Azure Flame Kite appears as a pale, stitched-together, corrupted version of Kite, surrounded by azure flames, with a different symbol on his hat. As a bonus to fans, when targeting him, the name of his PC is revealed to be whatever the player named Kite in the previous Games if you converted from any of them; though his real name is "Azure Flame Kite", as it appears in the credits of the English Version. Personality At first glance, Azure Flame Kite appears fairly mindless. He is totally focused on some sort of unknown mission. He has shown some signs of intelligence however, such as the ability to distinguish between his targets and normal players, and the ability to run when fights turn against him. This is a rare occurance due to Azure Flame Kite's immense power, which includes numerous system defying powers, the most notable of which is his Twilight Bracelet. Azure Flame Kite seems to be able to fix any corruption in the World as seen in an episode of .hack//Roots when a wrinkle in the data was fixed by him. Azure Flame Kite seems to be supporting The World R:2 for an unknown reason as he deals with AIDA and Ovan's third arm. When Azure Flame Kite was not busy fighting or fixing any errors, he seems to float aimlessly in cyberspace and wait. History thumb|Azure Flame Kite as seen in Roots. .hack//Roots While Azure Flame Kite appeared early on in Roots, he did not have a significant appearance until after Ovan escaped from Yata's prison by unlocking the seal on his left arm. Sensing Ovan disturbing the system, Azure Flame Kite began to pursue him throughout The World R:2. One of the places he traveled was Hulle Granz Cathedral, where Shino had accidently fallen prey to an out of control Ovan, an incident that placed her real life self into a coma. Haseo who only saw the aftermath of the attack got a glimpse of Azure Flame Kite leaving the Cathedral and blamed him for the attack, swearing vengeance against him and fostering a hate that would soon consume him. Azure Flame Kite continued his search for Ovan, accidently running into Phyllo in the process. Though he mistakingly attacked Phyllo, he soon realized his mistake and ran off, but not before Phyllo got a chance to truly understand how much power he wielded. Eventually, Azure Flame Kite caught up to Ovan at the Keel Mountains of Briona Gideon. A fierce battle insued, with Azure Flame Kite using his Twilight Bracelet and Ovan releasing the seal on his arm. In the end Ovan proved too strong for Azure Flame Kite. Injured, Azure Flame Kite was forced to retreat and spent several weeks recovering from his wounds. Upon his return to The World, he hunted down and attacked Midori, who had been a witness to his fight against Ovan. She was able to escape, and from her story, Haseo discovered that Azure Flame Kite was back. With some help from Ovan, Haseo was finally able to meet with Azure Flame Kite in the Hulle Granz Cathedral. Though he fought with all of his power, Azure Flame Kite proved stronger, while Saburou watched from a safe distance. Azure Flame Kite ripped apart Haseo's character with a Data Drain. Retreating once again, Azure Flame Kite called his allies Azure Balmung and Azure Orca, and began to prepare for another attack on Ovan. .hack//CELL thumb|left|The Azure Flame God .hack//G.U. Games At the beginning of the game, Azure Flame Kite fights against Haseo, and reformats his character by data draining him. Evidence from Yata shows that Azure Flame Kite can move freely throughout The World R:2 without the use of Chaos Gates. At the end of Rebirth, Haseo confronts him in a strange room on "the other side" of the Morrigu Barrow Wall (a room that exists outside of the areas created and observable by the system administrators). In the next-to-last fight, Azure Flame Kite is nearly defeated by Haseo, Kuhn, and Pi, but uses Drain Heart on the field and recovers. He then transforms into the Azure Flame God, a form very similar to an Avatar, and battles Avatar Skeith, but loses. Azure Flame Kite turns back to normal, and crumbles. Starting with his face coming off, revealing azure colored data. Throughout the majority of .hack//G.U. vol. 2, Azure Flame Kite is inactive and recuperating within his coffin-like structure from the injuries he sustained in volume 1. He appears at various points, but only with Azure Balmung and Azure Orca guarding him. He appears with his allies while they defeat the AIDA on the mirror server, and later during Haseo's battle against Sirius. Near the end of the game, he is freed and the Azure Knights mobilize to, seemingly, aid Haseo's party in their battle against Sakaki, but are halted by Ovan in front of the Sign leading to Keel Mountains of Briona Gideon. Ovan unlocks the barrel on his arm, and the scene cuts. Azure Flame Kite's severed arm is later thrown in front of Haseo as a "gift" by Ovan, when he reveals himself as the 'true Tri-Edge.' Azure Flame Kite quickly heals however, and, with the rest of the Knights, finishes off Sakaki after he falls through Avatar Space into an Outer Dungeon. Later, when Haseo, Yata, and Ina attempt to contact Aura at Hulle Granz Cathedral, the Knights appear and intervene. However, after a brief skirmish in which Haseo discovers that Azure Flame Kite is more or less invincible, Aura inhabits Ina's PC and orders the knights to stand down. Azure Flame Kite hands over his weapons, the Empty Skies, to Haseo and leaves. After clearing the game, Aura sends an e-mail to Haseo with the Three Azure Knights' member addresses. thumb|Azure Flame Kite in GU+ .hack//GU+ After recieving an e-mail from Ovan, Haseo goes to the Hulle Granz Cathedral, and confronts Azure Flame Kite. The vengeful Adept Rogue is easily defeated, however, and is Data Drained, bringing him from Level 133 to Level 1 and removing all of his equipment. Trivia thumb|The Azure Flame-like Kite from LotT *A version of Kite resembling Azure Flame Kite was featured in a three page preview comic of G.U. in the .hack//Legend of the Twilight manga. *The distinctive Dual Swords wielded by Azure Flame Kite are named "Empty Skies." *When in his Azure Flame God form, Azure Flame Kite uses moves called "Azure Tiger Claws" and "Azure Wildflower." These moves are similar to attack skills used by Kite in the original games, only without the word Azure. *The giant arc hovering behind Azure Flame Kite while he's the 'Azure Flame God' is formed the same way as the mark on 'Kite's' hat. In addition the "coffin" he appears in following his defeat forms the same symbol. *Both Azure Flame Kite's English and Japanese voice actors also did the voice of Kite. *The enigmatic Azure Flame Kite is 5'7" (170 cm) tall. *Azure Flame Kite doesn't actually speak, only making growling sounds and yells when fighting. However, in the ending with Azure Flame Kite in Vol. 3, you can hear him say "Data Drain" after the credits roll. He can also be made to speak when in your party by having him use an Art. category: CELL Characters category: GU Games Characters category: Roots Characters category: The World R:2 Twin Blades